1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving assistance system and a driving assistance method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known a driving assistance system for detecting unsafe states such as drowsy driving and distracted driving and warning drivers. For example, in JP-A-2013-65246, there is disclosed a driving assistance system for measuring a level (a degree) of inappropriate driving and issuing a warning if the level of inappropriate driving reaches a warning level.